Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washers or clothes dryers, which include a treating chamber for receiving a laundry load, may implement a cycle of operation. Laundry treating appliances are often provided with a dispensing system for automatically dispensing one or more treating chemistries during a cycle of operation. One common type of dispenser is a manual or single use dispenser, which may be filled with a dose of treating chemistry sufficient for one cycle of operation and which typically dispenses the entire quantity of the treating chemistry during the cycle of operation. Another type of dispenser is a bulk dispenser, which may be filled with an amount of treating chemistry sufficient for multiple cleaning cycles and which typically dispenses a dose of treating chemistry sufficient for one cycle of operation during the cycle of operation. Some cleaning appliances have both a single use dispenser and a bulk dispenser. Treating chemistry can be dispensed for the purpose of treating a load of laundry within the treating chamber, or for treating the appliance itself, such as during a clean washer cycle or biofilm clean-out cycle, in which case the treating chamber is typically empty.